Black Butterflies
by DarkRose Moon
Summary: Everyone she cared for has either died or left her. Now, standing on her own, the fourteen year old Zoey Mason realizes she has nothing, besides a old stuffed rabbit and long lost memories, so she decides to commit suicide. Then a certain captain comes to the rescue. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Fire and Brimstone

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: First story! I'm exited and scared. Reviews are appreciated. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: Fire and Brimstone.<span>**

She was extremely tired, but still she tried to wriggle out of the grip of the man who had taken her out of the house. "Let me go! I want mommy! Mama!"

The man said nothing and tightened his grip. How old would she be? Five? Six? She was small, had dark brown hair to her waist and wore a white nightgown, which was covered with ashes. Beside her lay a hug - hug her - a dusty rabbit; his left button eye was missing and wore a blue cardigan. Strange beast.

The fire was everywhere, literally. The whole house was on fire and there would be nothing left of it. How did the fire start? Who was responsible? He didn't know, and at the moment he didn't wanted too.

The girl did not give up. She continued to struggle, she just had to break free. Mama was still there. Mama was still inside.

"Mama!"

The man knew that the girl would not give up. Her mother was still inside, probably burned long dead -

A scream filled the silence, apart from the sobs of the girl and the hard crackling of the fire. Not even two minutes later the house crashed down. It rained ashes. Okay, now the mother was dead!

"MAMA!"_ Oh bugger..._ "MAMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short but don't worry, it will be longer next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Tortured Heart

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: So I'm new in this Fan Fiction Writer thing, and I am like: "WOW! 30 people already read it?!" So cool, thanks guys, and thanks to Oban, my first reviewer! Anyway, does anyone see who the girl is on the picture? She's famous from TV series. :D Reviews are appreciated. **

**M****uch Love, DarkRose. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Tortured Heart.<span>**

It was a dark, unpleasant night. The townspeople of Port Hope were already asleep in their beds.

Nobody noticed the girl who wandered through the streets. Her dark dress was dirty; mud, small twigs and leaves were stuck in the fabric. She came out of the forest, and just now she saw that she was in a town.

She couldn't believe her luck. She escaped. Escaped from them. When was the last time she'd been outside? She couldn't remember. She didn't wanted to remember. She wondered if they noticed already if she was gone. She didn't think so, it was past midnight.

The girl walked on. She was at the docks now. She noticed a... what was it called again? Oh, yes, a beach. She went to the beach and sat down in the sand. She watched the... the... sea? Yes, the sea.

Maybe, one day, she could thank Alessa. For now, she just had to find a place to stay. Just for the night, tomorrow she would be gone again. But, she had no money with her. She had a sack. In that sack were her few belongings: a old stuffed rabbit, who missed one button eye and wore a blue cardigan; a storybook, it was a shame she didn't know how to read, but she loved the pictures; a gun, Alessa told her to only use it when it was absolutely necessary; and a sharp piece of glass.

Watching the waves, the girl thought about her journey. From the moment she was outside, the girl started running. She never looked back. She never wanted to look back. When she arrived in the forest, she hesitated. Forest meant strange creatures, from the pictures in her storybook. But she went on. At a moment she saw a white horse. For a moment she thought she was hallucinating again. The horse turned around and started walking. She followed it.

But when the girl arrived in the town, the horse was gone. Was she hallucinating? She did that a lot. Seeing things that were not really there. Things that did not exist.

She couldn't remember when it was the last time she saw the civilization. It must have been years...

"Ah, so you have escaped at last," The girl looked to the left. Amaqjuaq sat next to her.

"Just leave, will you?" the girl said. She was so damn tired, and that blasted cat was just what she needed to feel more miserable. The cat was a hallucination, she knew, but through the years he became a strange friend to her. "Please?"

"You wish is my command," He said and disappeared in front of her. She knew he was a hallucination because he smiled and grinned. Cat's couldn't grin. Neither smile. It was a wonder that he listened to her.

Could she try it again? Nobody knew her. So it wouldn't be a shame to end her life here. She opened her sack and picked the stuffed rabbit. McTwisp, as she called him, was the only thing that was truly hers. She stole the book from the library, the gun was given to her; but she never liked weapons. And she found the piece of glass in the forest.

She looked at McTwisp for a while, then put him back in the sack. She picked the piece of glass. It was sharp.

* * *

><p><em>"I want you to run," Alessa couldn't believe she'd do this, but the girl had been through so much. "Go away from here. As far as possible."<em>

_"But why?" _

_"Here," Alessa kneeled in front of the girl and gave her the gun. The girl looked scared. Of course she was. "You only - look at me - you only use this when it is absolutely necessary, understood?" The girl nodded and putted the gun in her sack. _

_Alessa hugged her. When she released the girl, she said: "Now go." She saw that the girl hesitated. "GO!" _

_The girl ran._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? School is busy, Monday I have a Math test, Tuesday a Biology test, and Thursday a France test. :( I'll see when I have time to update. If you see any mistakes, please inform me, because English is not my first language. Don't worry, captain Jack will arrive soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Unfinished Life

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 2. So... I decided to do another chapter, cause it's still Sunday and yeah... I love writing. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Unfinished Life.<strong>

Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't believe his luck. Firstly: he had a bottle of rum. Secondly: he had his ship - _The Black Pearl _- back. Well, it was in a bottle, but he had her back. He and Gibbs had brought the other bottles safely to Shipwreck Cove, and were now on a small ship on their way to Port Hope.

Gibbs had mentioned that - while he was in jail - he had read the entire map and knew some other treasures. To do that, they needed _The Pearl_. Gibbs said that he knew some sort of witch woman who could free _T__he Pearl_ out of the bottle.

Jack had never been in Port Hope, but according to Gibbs, it was one of the last free Island, besides Tortuga.

However, Gibbs said 'some sort of witch woman'. What did he mean by that? Witches were always women... human... right? The captain didn't mind. Soon, he would have his ship back, and he and Gibbs would set sail for another treasure.

"Captain!"

"Aye, Master Gibbs?"

"Port Hope is in sight!"

The captain smiled, shutting his compass. He took another swing of his bottle of rum. Life's good.

* * *

><p>Once docked, the captain and his First Mate separate ways. Gibbs would go look for the 'some sort of witch woman' in the town, while the captain would search the docks. Gibbs said the woman had several names, but that the people of Port Hope knew her as Jamie Cullen.<p>

The captain went into one of the few taverns and hoped the search wouldn't take to long.

But unfortunately, the search took forever. Gibbs found Jack in _The Mangled Mermaid_, at a table in the far corner of the tavern. Jack had questioned a lot of people, but nobody seemed to know a 'Jamie Cullen'. Gibbs was not any further either. By the look on his face Jack could already tell that his First Mate had nothing.

"Probably changed her name," Gibbs said, "Or she went to another Island."

"Why has she so many names?" Jack asked.

"I heard that some other witches were looking for her," answered Gibbs, "That she did something bad. I wonder what she did."

"Or maybe she just doesn't like to be in public," Jack sighed. They were silent for a while, drinking their rum.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Jack was wandering through the docks. He needed to clear his head. <em>This isn't working, <em>he thought, _I asked damn everyone in six taverns, nothing. One: the people really didn't know a 'Jamie Cullen'. Two: they know and are to lazy to tell me. Or option three: the 'some sort of witch woman' bewitched the town people._

Then the captain realized that he was walking on a beach. He didn't mind. The beach was empty and - What was that? Someone lied on the beach. Jack noticed he still had his sword. Good. Slowly, but with curiosity, Jack made his way to the - sleeping? He couldn't tell - girl.

"Hey, lassie?" No reaction. What was she doing here? It was past midnight. But then Jack noticed the sack. One look won't be bad, right? After all, he was a pirate. He kneeled in front of the sack when he noticed the piece of glass. He picked it up and saw the blood. He looked at the girl, than back to the glass and again to the girl. "Bugger."

Immediately he checked her wrists. Deep cuts. How long lay she here? Was she dead? He checked if she was still breathing. She was alive. He picked up the sack, then the girl, and started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Please inform me if their are any mistakes, English is not my first language. Bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The sort of witch woman

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 3. Does any of you guys know something about POTC 5? All I know is that Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom will be in it and that the script makers sort of 'forgot' to make it? Help me! Much Love, DarkRose. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: The sort of witch woman.<span>**

Two days later, the girl still hadn't woken up.

Jack had taken her to his room in _The Mangled Mermaid_. He had bounded her wrists and checked if their were any other wounds. Luckily she hadn't any. Still, their were questions: who was she? Where did she come from? Did she had family? Why was she committing suicide? She was a young thing, not even sixteen years old. She had long, dark brown hair and - at the moment - a pale skin.

If she wouldn't wake up in the week, the chance she might survive would be critical.

* * *

><p>But there was also good news. Gibbs had found 'Jamie Cullen', or the name she had now: Liana Liberis. So, that night in <em>The Mangled Mermaid<em>, Jack and Gibbs were sitting in the far corner of the tavern, their usual spot, waiting for Liana.

"You're sure you got the right one, Gibbs?" Jack asked, he was bored and looked into his rum. For the last two days, he was in his room, taking care of the girl.

"Look," Gibbs stated. "I know your worried about the kid, but Liana will come. Maybe, after she freed _The Pearl_, she can have a look at her."

"At who?" Both of them jumped when they heard the voice. Liana Liberis sat in front of them. She wore a dark blue cloak. The only thing that were visible were her eyes, bright green. Where did she come from? The cloak covered her whole face. Her green eyes were so bright green that even the darkness couldn't swallow it. She held out her hand to shake Jacks. "Let me introduce myself: Liana Liberis."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," He shook her hand. "I thought your name was Jamie Cullen?"

"I have many names. From time to time, I have to change it," Liana said. "Now, I heard you had some trouble with your ship?"

"Ah, yes," Jack looked around first for suspicious eyes, then he putted a sack on the table. He opened the sack; there she was, in all her glory. _The Black Pearl_. Carefully, Liana picked up the bottle with her delicate hands and studied it.

"Let me guess," She said, still examined the small ship, "You want me to 'restore' her?" Jack nodded. "You know this requires a payment? I don't do things for nothing, you know?"

"Yes," Jack spoke. "It's Blackbeard's doing, by the way. If you look closely, you can see a monkey. In fact, that monkey is an very unusual monkey, cannot be killed. What do you say? Fair payment?" Liana looked at him with a dead glare. "Or something else, if you want."

"Animals are Free Spirits." Liana said, "But, if you let Animal free, then payment is fair."

"Good," _I'm getting my ship back AND I that monkey will be gone! _"When will _The Pearl_ be... normal again?"

"Full Moon."

"Full Moon?!" Jack didn't expect that! "Full Moon is in..." He counted his fingers irritated, "eight days! Can't you do it sooner?" Again, Liana looked at him like she could kill him. "Or... Why not now?" Jack wasn't afraid of the woman, he just didn't like being in her presents.

"My power is highest at Full Moon," She said. "I'm not strong enough for this... Dark Magic. At Full Moon, Dark Magic is weaker through the light of the Moon. Then, you'll meet me at beach at midnight and you will have your ship back."

Jack didn't hesitated. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Yay! Please inform me if you see any mistakes, English is mot my first language. Next chapter up soon, promise!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Awoken

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy it so far. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Awoken.<strong>

"_Mother is God, in the eyes of a child."_

_"My professional opinion, Madness is often a treatable disease – though perhaps not in this case."_

_"Once upon a time..."_

_"…worst is over. And over. And over. Forget it, Zoey, forget it!"_

* * *

><p>With a shriek, Zoey sat right up in bed. <em>Just a nightmare, <em>she claimed herself, _just a nightmare... Again._

Wait, where was she? She looked around. A room. Just a normal bedroom. Did someone... safe her? Luckily she was alone. She saw her sack, still untouched, on the table in the room. She also saw her wrists, bandaged. Someone did safe her. _I need to get out of here, _she thought. But once she stood on her feet, she felt dizzy and fell back on the bed again.

"Escaping?" Amaqjuaq appeared on the table. "I don't think so. You're are not capable of -"

"Shut it." Zoey said. She tried to stand, but yet again she fell on the bed. _Damn it! Come on! _For the third time she stood up, and managed to make it to the table. She leaned against it, breathing slowly. Arguing with that damn cat wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Suddenly, Zoey heard footsteps. Quickly she took the gun out of the sack and pointed it at the door. Waiting.

* * *

><p>Liana was gone.<p>

"Well," Jack finally spoke, after a few minutes of silence. "That went... well, I guess. Gibbs, mate, you haven't been saying anything since that woman appeared in front of us. Something the matter?"

Gibbs took a large gulp of his rum before he spoke. "You must have noticed Captain that... She..."

"Come on, Gibbs, out with it man!"

"She is not... exactly human."

"Of course she isn't," Jack said. "She's a witch or... gypsy or... whatever she is."

"No, Captain," Gibbs said. _Gibbs is hiding something, _Jack thought. "She isn't human." Jack raised an eyebrow. "She isn't... Remember the Mermaids? They weren't Human. Well, since we know that Mermaids exist, I have a feeling that other 'creatures' exist as well."

"And what do you think she is?" Jack asked. Gibbs had a point.

"I think she might be... an High Elf, Captain." Gibbs said, "Have you noticed her eyes? Why would she wear a cloak that covered her whole face and body anyway?"

"And what do you know of 'High elf's', Master Gibbs?"

"Living in the highest mountains of the earth, or in the deepest core of the woods. One with Nature, they are." Gibbs took another swing of his rum, then continued: "It were her eyes when I noticed. It's said that even the darkness is not able to swallow the colours of the eyes of a High Elf."

"Then... How did you know of that... woman?" Jack said. He was amazed. If other creatures existed, then what could happen on their journey for the next treasure hunt?

"That's kind of a long story."

"You know what, Gibbs," Jack said, standing up from his seat. "Next time, once _The Pearl_ is back in her original state, we command her to show her face, then were sure. For know, we take rest."

* * *

><p>Jack opened the door, and was shocked. The girl was awake. Standing, holding the gun. She was tired, he could see, tired and afraid.<p>

"Luv -"

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Luv, put the gun down."

"I'm not -"

"Put it down, you'll -"

"I'll... I'll shoot..."

She couldn't focus. Everything was spinning. And, before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you guys think? Actually the High Elf is my character from Skyrim! Her name is not Lian Liberis, her real name will be named in this story, but later. Bye!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: I don't have much to tell. Only that the storybook is a book with all sort of fairy tales (Grimm, Andersen etc.). The book does not exist for real, I made it up. So, enjoy! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Meetings.<strong>

_Oh, bugger! _Jack hurried to the girl, who fainted in front of him. Why did she have a gun with her? He hadn't checked her sack yet, nor did he think about her having a weapon. She was too innocent for that. He picked her up and laid her on the bed again.

"Come on, girlie," he said, "Wakey wakey!" No respond.

The girl probably awoke when he was downstairs, in the tavern.

Now that she was unconscious, he decided to check her sack, for any more weapons or dangerous objects a girl like her shouldn't have with her. The first thing he took out of the sack was a storybook. He looked in it; mostly fairy tales. Snow White, Cinderella, Thumbelina, Alice in Wonderland... On the first blank page however, he saw some writing: _Sweetheart, this is your favourite book. I hope it will be useful one day. Love you with all my heart, Mom._ Jack laid the book on the table. Ah, so she had a mother! Great!

But why would... ? He just picked up the last thing in the sack. A old stuffed rabbit, who missed a button-eye and wore a blue cardigan. _Wait a second, _Jack thought,_ I've seen this before... right? But when...?_

He looked toward the bed. The girl was awake again, her arms stretched out. Did she wanted the rabbit?

"Here you go, luv," The girl was frightened, holding the rabbit close to her chest. She backed away, her back against the wall. He didn't blame her; she was scared and probably thought that he was going to kill her. Her bright, dark brown eyes showing it. If he wanted to show the girl that he wasn't a bad man, Jack was forced to take it slowly. Luckily he had time, The Pearl wouldn't be fixed until Full Moon. Eight bloody days... He sat on a chair in front of her."Now, what about introducing ourselves? You first?"

The girl said nothing, she just looked at him, not in the eyes but just above them, at his bandana. Was she afraid to look him in the eye?

"No? I'll go first then: Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." Jack said. He expected the girl recognize him, our at least his name. But nothing. No widen eyes or open mouth or even a gasp, which most girls did when they saw or heard his name. "Your turn." Once again she said nothing. Jack knew she could talk, before she fainted she demanded his name, threatened to shoot. Maybe she was to afraid to talk. "Okay girlie, let's get some things straight. One: I'm not a bad man, a pirate captain, no threat. Two: I'm not gonna kill you, in fact I saved you from killing _yourself_. Three: if your not telling me your name, I cannot help you; which is what I want. And last but not least: If your not telling me your name, I'm forced to give you one, and I'm not good at that." The girl seemed to relax a little. Good. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm... I'm Zoey." she answered.

"Just Zoey?"

She nodded.

"Okay, now, where do you live?"

Zoey hesitated before answering. "I don't... remember."

"Then, what about family? I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

She didn't reply and looked at her rabbit.


	7. Chapter 6: Suprises

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?****

****A/N: Chapter six. Sorry it takes long to update, but school is very busy and I'm doing anything I can to post as much as possible. Much Love, DarkRose.****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter six: Suprises.<strong>

When Zoey didn't answer the question, Jack knew enough. She seemed like a normal child, not one that would have problems. But still, committing suicide was just that one thing that someone would do when nothing was left. She hadn't given her surname, which was odd. Maybe she didn't had one? But Jack thought she did it because she didn't trust him. He was forced to ask the question about her parents. Not to insult her, but because she was a child, someone must have taken care of her, be concerned where she was; like a aunt, grandparents or a foster mother.

Jack decided to ask another question: "How old are you?"

Zoey didn't look up from her hug, but answered anyway: "Fourteen."

_Not a girl, not yet a woman,_ Jack thought.

"Mr Sparrow?"

"Yes, luv?" Normally Jack would correct anyone who didn't name him by his title, but he let it be. She would only get more scared, and as things were going now, thing were going good. She answered his questions, she wasn't terrified anymore.

"Have you... Do you..."

"Don't be afraid to ask anything, luv."

"Do you have some water?"

Jack got up from his seat and got some water from a jug on the table. Jack gave it to Zoey, who accepted it. Just then Jack realized the girl didn't look very healthy. In fact: she didn't looked healthy at all. She was pale; much more then when she was unconscious, she looked extremely skinny and she seemed to find it difficult to breath normal. _Why didn't I noticed it sooner? _Jack thought. _Tomorrow you'll better take her to the doctor._

"You better get some more sleep, luv," Jack said.

The girl obeyed and was in sleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack sat down in the tavern for breakfast with Gibbs. Zoey was still sleeping, and by the looks of it she wouldn't wake up until noon. Jack told Gibbs she'd awoken.<p>

"She's lucky," Gibbs stated. "Has she told why she... ?"

"No, unfortunately not," Jack said. "When I asked about her parents, she didn't reply. She doesn't look healthy either. I'm planning taking her to the doctor today."

"You haven't told her you rescued her?"

"Of course I told her, Gibbs."

"Told who what?" Again both men jumped in their seats. Liana once again appeared out of nowhere. She wore the same cloak as yesterday, that covered her face, except her eyes. "Good news: it's February."

"So?" Jack said.

"I forgot that February ends earlier. That means your ship will be restored in two days."

Jack couldn't help but smile brightly. "Wonderful!"

"The payment, however, is not good enough." Jack smile dropped. "Now that Full Moon is earlier, your payment must be more worthy. And money isn't a payment for sorceress," she added when Jack opened his mouth.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"If you let monkey free, you already paid half of the price," Liana said. "And... If you give me twelve bottles of rum, we have a deal."

"Twelve bottles rum? What do you need it for?"

"Not only Humans need rum, captain." Liana said. "Rum is ingredient for potions."

"And for drunk -"

"You underestimate my powers?!" she said angrily.

"No, no, no, no, no! Of course not - We have a deal: Monkey goes free and twelve bottles of rum."

Liana nodded, turned and left the tavern.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! See ya!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Conviction

****Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?****

****A/N: Chapter 7. Reviews are welcome! Much Love, DarkRose.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Chapter 7: Conviction.<strong>**

_Zoey knew she was dreaming again. If anyone knew were __she dreamed of, besides herself, it would be the strange, but gentle creatures. Zoey was in the palace of her imagined kingdom, Sunderland. She sat at the head of the huge table._

_Zoey sat next to Meredith, Queen of Sunderland. She was a beautiful woman, despise the others on the large table. Her hair was light brown, her eyes as blue as the ocean, her lips light pink and her skin was shiny as a star. Next to Zoey, on the left side, was a seat left. It was the place of the King._

_The others on the table were, told the Queen, important people of the Court. Where she was, they were with her. Always on her side. All of them were dressed in black cloaks. She couldn't see their faces._

_"I'm so glad your finally back!" the Queen said. The others on the table nodded in agreement. "It wasn't the same without you. It's wonderful news that you escaped, sweetheart. Their will be a grand party for your return. But of course, we have also business to attempt too."_

_"Business?" Zoey asked, looking around the table. "I thought Sunderland -"_

_"We tried, sweetheart," the Queen said, looking sad. "We tried so hard... But it's still... Burning." She spit the last word out, if it was something bad. "And of course, their is the King... still missing till this very day." _

_"I don't understand," Zoey said._

_The Queen gave the word to a person in Court, who had raised his hand._

_"After the Fire," He spoke, "Sunderland was damaged. Your thoughts about the loss of your mother and your home had a very big influence on your Dream World."_

_"I was five," She told him. "Any child would cry when they loose everything they had. I barely remember my mother. All I know is that she told me bedtime stories. And father was never around. I never knew him, and probably won't know him." It was awfully quiet at the table. __"So it's still burning?" Zoey asked. The Queen nodded._

_After a few minutes of silence, the Queen spoke: "Mother is God, in the eyes of a child."_

* * *

><p>Zoey awoke with a start. Again one of those strange dreams, at least it wasn't a nightmare.<p>

She sat up in bed and looked around. The room was empty, besides her. _Mister Sparrow must be downstairs, _she thought, and saw her rabbit hug McTwisp lay next to her. She picked him up and played with his ears for a while. He was the only thing she had, besides her storybook.

Mister Sparrow didn't seem like a madman. He saved her life, after all. Still, Zoey didn't know if she could trust him._ If he brings me back to that place..._ Zoey shrugged at that thought.  
>He said he was a pirate captain. Alessa told her once that pirates were bad. So was he also bad? Zoey didn't know. However, the pirates in her storybook were quite funny, certainly the ones from <em>Peter Pan<em>.  
>But, at some point, he would ask why she tried to commit suicide. It would be a long, painful story to tell him. Would, or actually could he understand it? For now, she decided, she had to avoid the subject.<p>

Zoey awoke from her thoughts when the door opened and the man himself walked in the room.

"Morning, luv," He said, "Did you sleep well?" Zoey nodded. "Good. Hey luv, I was thinking to take you to a doctor."

"A... A doctor?"

"Yes -"

"Why?"

"Because last night I noticed you looked a bit..." What word could he use? Sick? Ill? "...Unhealthy." Good one!

"Oh." Was that all she had to say? 'Oh'? She looked a bit stressed.

"Not for anything serious," Jack said. "Just to be sure nothing is wrong."

"I'm fine," Zoey said. Jack knew that she was lying. Was she afraid? Suddenly, Jack had a idea.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up."

Without protesting, Zoey obeyed. And, just as he had thought, she felt dizzy and plopped back on the bed.

"See? Now, if you want the dizziness go away, we have to contact a doctor," Jack said. He saw her brown eyes brighten with fear. " It's normal to be scared of doctors; don't like them much myself, to be honest. Don't worry, I'll go with you and make sure that Doc won't do anything bad, aye?"

He waited for her to nod. She looked at him (again his bandana) and said: "Okay."


	9. Chapter 8: Doctor

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 8. So... I know I'm slow with uploading, and I'm really sorry about that, but if you have to mix FanFiction with school, theatre class, babysitting and family, it's hard. So sorry that this one is short, but I had to post something. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Doctor.<strong>

That midday, Jack led Zoey through town to pay the doctor a visit.

She looked around town with bright eyes. Excitement and fear were mixed. Zoey was excited to be outside once again, after all those years. But she was also afraid... If someone would recognize her, what then? She decided to trust Jack a little; since he was the one that saved her.

It seemed that Captain Jack also had some secrets. Since he was a pirate, he had enemies. And if spies noticed him walking with a young lass, it wouldn't be good for both. Zoey agreed immediately. If someone would walk up to them, Zoey would go straight back to the tavern, were mister Gibbs was. Jack had introduced her to him this morning. Mister Gibbs was a nice man, and somehow she felt safe around him immediately.

She stayed close to him as they walked through town. Still, Zoey didn't feel completely safe. She hated doctors.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Your... staying with me, right?"

"Don't worry, darlin'," Jack said, "I won't go, if he insist it, I'll pull my gun."

* * *

><p>Doctor Cassady was a nice man, although Jack couldn't wonder why the doctor looked at Zoey more than he should be. Of course, he looked at her because she was possibly ill, but he couldn't figure out why... Or was it himself? He was, after all, <em>the<em> Captain Jack Sparrow.

Zoey seemed a bit off. She looked at her hands some times and eyed the doctor once in a while, though she was happy he - Jack - was with her and did most of the talking. Doctor Cassady asked some questions about the symptoms she had, and if she used any medication. This were questions she had to answer.

"Is your bleeding normal?" Doctor Cassady asked. Zoey looked at him - his head - and didn't answer. Did she know what he meant? Probably not, because she looked at Jack - once again at his bandana - with a question like look. Didn't her mother tell her about it? _Bugger! Say yes, say yes say yes!_

"Yes?" she said. _Thank God!_

"And their are no other symptoms?" Doctor Cassady asked Jack.

"No sir," Jack said politely.

"Fine then, keep rest for a few days and everything will be fine. If the dizziness stays, come back."

* * *

><p>Once they made their way back toward<em> The Mangled Mermaid<em>, Jack had the odd feeling that Zoey was going to ask about -

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"What did he mean by bleeding?"

This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 9. If you don't understand: Zoey's mother is in her Dreamland the Queen, the King (father) is missing. The dragon is her mothers first lover before the King stole her away. Much Love, DarkRose. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Nightmare.<span>**

_Queen Meredith was right. It was still burning, after all those years. Fire. All she could see was the enormous fire. Flames destroying everything in it's path, everything she loved. It was raining ashes. _

_She hurried towards the house, what was going to collapse within minutes. She wanted - no, needed - to go inside. Something - or someone - was inside, but she couldn't linger what or who. _

_But she couldn't get in. The door was locked. The windows were shut. Their was no way she could get in, and if there was, she would be killed by the fire. She turned around, only to meet **him**. The dragon was huge, his enormous wings were made of cloths, attached to his slim body by sticks of wood._

_"Well ,well, well," He said, eyeing the girl with dark eyes. "Look who we have here. Finally escaped, I see. Who helped you? Or did you escape by yourself?"_

_"Alessa helped me," Zoey said. In her dreams, she never trusted him. Queen Meredith had banned him from Sunderland, because he lied, and if you were lying, you betrayed the people of Sunderland. And now, he was standing in front of her, bigger and scarier than ever before._

_"Of course, I could have guessed she did." The dragon spoke, "But I wonder, why?"_

_"She knew they treated me like trash -"_

_"They treated everyone like trash."_

_"I thought the Queen banished you from Sunderland?" _

_"These times are rough," the dragon looked to the burning house for a second before continuing, "Let me tell you something: I didn't lie, I told the truth. Meredith didn't believe me, just like the Court did. They didn't believe me, because of you. Meredith stayed with the King, and then, on the night the King disappeared, you came."_

_"But you -"_

_"The King isn't dead. He's hiding, because he's afraid to face you. He's hiding because he's afraid to tell you the truth."_

_There was a short silence. The dragon sighed, his eyes towards the fire again._

_"So... You did betray -"_

_Then, the dragon got angry and said with a dark voice: __"You stupid girl! You smelled the smoke, but you were in Dreamland, taking tea with your 'friends'! You couldn't be bothered! Your life was saved and protected while your mother roasted in a inferno of incredible Horror!"_

_Suddenly he spat fire towards her, she screamed, and everything went black._

* * *

><p>It was a normal night in <em>The Mangled<em> _Mermaid_. People were drinking, talking, laughing. Lucky this was a normal pub, and not one of those were people were fighting all the time.  
>However, the fun for Gibbs and Jack was over once a loud scream filled the air. Some people looked around with confusion, but Jack knew immediately this wasn't good. He stood up and hurried upstairs, followed by Gibbs.<p>

She sat straight up in the bed and she was crying uncontrollably. Jack hurried towards her and took her in his arms, in an embrace; to show her he was here for her, to comfort her. She needed to trust him at some point.  
>When she noticed it was him, she buried her face in his chest, crying more.<p>

"Ssh, luv, ssh," he shushed her. "Easy, luv, I'm here now. No more tears, it was just a bad dream." Could nightmares really be that bad? He had never seen someone being so stressed after a dream. But he'd heard some stories about people getting into shocks after terrified nightmares. "Ssh... Come on, dearie, don't cry. Crying doesn't solve the problem, eh?" At that, she took a deep, shaky breath and leaned against him.

"Shall I get Liana?" Gibbs spoke. He leaned against the door, eyeing the situation with sad eyes. Jack shook his head.

"No, I'll handle it." He said, "Liana will only make it worse. I'll be downstairs soon." Gibbs nodded and left.

"Now, girlie," Jack said to Zoey, who had stopped crying. "What did you dream?"

Again Zoey took a deep breath before she spoke: "There was fire... a burning house and then..." She stopped talking.

She was on the edge of crying, so Jack decided to take another subject.

"What if you read in you book, eh?" Jack suggested, picking up the book from the nightstand.

"I can't..."

"Hmm? Come on, don't be afraid to say anything, luv, speak up."

"I cannot read."

"You cannot read?" Jack questioned. She shook her head. "Then why do you have it...?"

"I... stole it from the library."

"What?"

"I took it because I liked the pictures." Zoey explained.

_Wait, what? But what about the message of the first page? _Jack was thinking, trying to find an answer. "But did no one...?"

"No, because they were busy."

"And who are 'they'?"

Zoey didn't answer. There was a short silence before she asked: "Will you read me something?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is extra long, because I don't know if I have time next week. Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Fables and Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 10 already! You guys are totally awesome! So I do have some time to upload today! Yay! :D Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Fables and Fairy Tales.<strong>

Jack studied her for a moment. She calmed down after the nightmare, though she was still a bit tense. Her beautiful brown eyes were red and puffy from crying, she also seemed a bit tired, but there wasn't anything bad. She still leaned on him for support, but that was because she needed it. The good thing was that she trusted him now, which could be important for later.

Right now, she asked him to read her something. He looked at the book. It was titled: _Fables and Fairy Tales_. It was a big, thick book and Jack guessed it was an old one, because of the yellow-brown paper.

"What do you want me to read?" He asked at Zoey.

"I don't know," she said. "Isn't it one tale?"

"Look luv," Jack started to explain. He opened the book and went to the second page, were the chapter contents was. All the tales in a row. "In this book there are a lot of tales. Children stories."

"I guess their more, because of the different pictures."

"Good. So which do you prefer?"

"Uhm..." Zoey looked at the list, her eyes widened. "These are ALL tales?"

"All tales." Jack noticed she couldn't pick one. "We'll just go through the book; what about the first one?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><span><strong>1.<strong>_** The Princess and the pea.**_

_**Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess; but she would have to be a real princess. He travelled all over the world to find one, but nowhere could he get what he wanted. There were princesses enough, but it was difficult to find out whether they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not as it should be. So he came home again and was sad, for he would have liked very much to have a real princess.**_

_**One evening a terrible storm came on; there was thunder and lightning, and the rain poured down in torrents. Suddenly a knocking was heard at the city gate, and the old king went to open it.**_

_**It was a princess standing out there in front of the gate. But, good gracious! What a sight the rain and the wind had made her look. The water ran down from her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of her shoes and out again at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real princess.**_

_**"Well, we'll soon find that out," thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bed-room, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses.**_

_**On this the princess had to lie all night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept.**_

_**"Oh, very badly!" said she. "I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It's horrible!"**_

_**Now they knew that she was a real princess because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds.**_

_**Nobody but a real princess could be as sensitive as that.**_

_**So the prince took her for his wife, for now he knew that he had a real princess; and the pea was put in the museum, where it may still be seen, if no one has stolen it.**_

_**There, that is a true story.**_

* * *

><p>Jack closed the book and sighed. Everyone grew up with these tales -including himself- and he couldn't imagined someone not knowing these classics. But he was wrong. How could it be?<p>

He looked at Zoey. She had fallen asleep against him, holding her rabbit. He placed her back in the bed, making sure she lied comfortable.

Tomorrow at midnight he would have his beloved _Black Pearl _back and he would be going on another adventure. But what about Zoey? He couldn't just leave, nor leaving her with someone else or alone. She just trusted him, and if he would leave her, the chance she'll killed herself would be big. And if he would leave her with somebody else, she would run away and try to find him.

Well... He had no other choice to take her with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: What a little Magic can do

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 11! Yay! :D Sorry this one is a bit short again, but I'm busy. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: What a little Magic can do.<strong>

It was a calm night. No one noticed the pirate captain, his first mate and the girl sneaking through the town, towards the beach.  
>It was Full Moon. Jack couldn't wait to get his ship back, after all this time.<p>

Jack had told Zoey about his beloved _Pearl _and showed her inside the bottle she was kept in. Zoey couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the imprisoned ship. It was a beautiful ship; she had to admit, she asked how it happened and Jack told her about his adventure with Blackbeard.

"Jack?"

Jack awoke from his thoughts and looked at Zoey. "Yes, luv?"

"Why so many bottles of rum?"

"I made a deal with this woman who can free my ship from the bottle," Jack explained. "I promised she'll get twelve bottles of rum and to free the monkey on the ship. I will give her these things, and I'll have my ship."

"How will she do that?" Zoey asked, eying the bottle he was carrying.

"I don't know." Jack answered honesty.

"Do I have to do anything?"

"No, luv," Jack said. "I'll do the talking. You just stay at Gibbs' side and be quiet, alright?"

"Okay."

It was better if she says nothing. If Zoey did talk, 'Liana' would might finding it suspicious. He didn't like that 'woman' at all and he didn't know in what she was capable of; dangerous spells or something like that... 'High Elf'... Gibbs was right. If Mermaids existed, what could be existing as well? Vampires? Zombies? Ghosts? Dragons? Unicorns...?

While walking onwards on the beach, Jack noticed whatever he asked Zoey to do, she obeyed; no questioning, no protests. She was a curious girl, a bit tense and jumpy yes, but she looked so... Innocent? He couldn't depict a girl like her making or being into trouble. However, she had a past, and he wanted to know. He had to take it easy with her; surely now that he had her trust. He needed to know about her past, but he was forced to be patient. He didn't even know her surname, but he would wait. She had to tell him herself.

"What does rum taste like?" The question came so sudden, Jack had to chuckle.

"You want to try?"

While Zoey was thinking, Gibbs gave Jack a warning look. "Maybe. Can I?"

"Probably some other time, darlin'."

Liana stood a few meters before them, watching them approaching. She still wore the dark-blue cloak, nothing was visible, except her green eyes. _Well, not for long, _Jack thought, _once my ship is free, we'll see what she is._

"You have the payment?" she asked, eying the sack for a second.

"Aye," He said with a fake smile. "Twelve bottles of rum. The monkey is on the ship, but is free once the ship is out of the bottle."

"The bottle." Jack handed her his ship.

She lifted the bottle in the air, mumbling words in a strange language. She uncorked the bottle, kneeled in front of the sea. Then, the tiny _Pearl_ drove out of the bottle into the sea. Then, she started to grow. Big, bigger... Until she was the right size.

_The Black Pearl_ was once again free.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Trust

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 12! To FloodFeSTeR: Sunderland is my own imagination. See it as a sort of Dreamworld, Wonderland or Neverland... :) Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: Trust.<span>**

His ship was free. _The Black Pearl_ was lying in the calm sea; if she'd never be gone.

"Quite impressive," Jack said eventually, breaking the silence. From the corner of his eyes he saw a bewilderment Gibbs. Zoey sat on the sand, playing with her rabbit. Didn't she noticed the ship? Did she noticed anything? At least she was quiet.

"If I were you, I would pack your things and leave," Liana said, "Your crew is unharmed and aboard. Now, leave. Curious people are everywhere."

"Sure, we..." But Jack stopped talking. Liana looked at Zoey. _Bugger... _Liana eyes landed on the rabbit, her eyes widened: "Where did you get that?"

Zoey looked up. A strange woman in a dark cloak with bright, green eyes was gazing at her. Fear started to from; what did she want? Zoey held her rabbit tighter and looked at Jack, who hopefully would take action.

Jack didn't like the situation. He saw Zoey looking at him and saw fear forming in her eyes. _It's just a rabbit,_ he thought,_ let it be... Let her be... _Jack reached for his gun as the woman walked closer.

"Where did you get that rabbit?" 'Liana' repeated.

"I... It's mine."

_Stop it._

"Of course it is," the witch replied. "But who gave it to you?"

"Why... do you want to k-know?"

_Damn, stop it already._

"Because -"

_Shoot her._

"Enough."

PANG!

* * *

><p>She felt rocking. Someone was holding her, was that person rocking her? Shouts of people made her come back to consciousness. Her head ached. She wanted to open her eyes, but her eyelids were to heavy. Why were they shouting? The shouts sounded very cheerful. Someone was carrying her. The shouting stops. Everything was quiet. She heard people talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Footsteps. A click. More footsteps. Another click. She felt something soft under her. A bed?<br>The feeling of something cold against her head made her open her eyes. Everything was hazy. She closed her eyes. _Damn dizziness... _Where was she?

"Easy, luv." That voice. Jack. She opened her eyes again; only to see two - No, three Jacks looking at her. She closed her eyes again, and after being sure the dizziness was gone, she opened them again.

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"The witch woman was curious about your rabbit," Jack explained, "Too curious, for my liking. I shot her, but before the bullet even hit her, she turned around and just..." What was the word? "Vanished."

Zoey was confused. "Vanished?"

"Like erm... disappearing in front of..." How was he going explain this? "Like one moment she's in front of you, the next she's gone. Anyway, you fainted and now where here, on _T__he Pearl_, sailing away from -"

"_The Pearl_? Your ship?"

Suddenly, nausea took over. With haste she jumped out of the bed and hurried towards the open window. Just in time. Vomit. Yuk! She felt a hand pulling her hair back, and another supporting hand on her back.

"Good, darlin'. Throw it out. Just like that... Your doing great, luv." Was that supposed to be a compliment? "Done?" She shook her head. More vomit. Yuk! It was so disgusting! "Probably the adrenaline, you were frightened back there on the beach."

"Adrena... what?"

"The energy that - Whatever, come luv, some sleep will do you good."

"It's your bed -"

"You need sleep, luv." Jack said, helping her in the bed. "I need captain-things to do."

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"C-Can you let one lamp lit?" She looked down at her hands. Was she embarrassed? "I'm afraid of the dark... Back in port it was fine because the tavern across the road had lights... But if you don't want..."

According to the Code, candles must be blew out to risk fire. But, if she... Hell, he was a Pirate Lord himself. He could make his own rules on his own ship. He took a lantern from his desk and placed it on the night desk next to his bed. He knew it could be dangerous,

"Now, you listen," Jack said seriously. He crouched so he could face her better and continued: "If there is anything... Anything at all you want to tell me, don't be ashamed or embarrassed, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Goodnight, luv." He stood and headed for the door. He was tired himself, but he had to explain things to the crew.

"Jack?"

He turned around to look at her. "Yes, darlin'?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Second Story

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 13! Thanks for the lovely reviews! This chapter is extreme long because of the second story from Zoey's book, but I'm working on a second (also POTC) story. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: Second Story.<span>**

Jack was glad when he could finally left the galley. He had explained the crew about the girl. Once he arrived, they had overloaded him with questions. 'Who is she?', 'Why is she here?', 'Where does she come from?', 'Was she sleeping in your arms just then?', 'Isn't she a bit young to be aboard the ship?' and so on. He had to silence them. For he had also questions; why was his crew alive? Barbossa told him they were dead while they were captured by the Spanish on Jack's journey to the Fountain. The crew didn't answer; they didn't knew either.

He told his crew what he knew about her. Not to much detailed; just that she was a young, fragile lassie who had some problems and needed his help. He told them she didn't trust people easily and - at the moment - only trusted him and Gibbs. So he asked his crew to take it easy with her, and that - hopefully - with the time, she would feel more comfortable aboard _The Black Pearl_; he had a feeling she was going to stay here for a while.

His crew accepted.

* * *

><p>Right after he left the cabin, Zoey sighed. How was she ever going to repay his kindness? He cared about her and wanted to help her - he cared about her? Did he really... ? No. Nobody cared; so why would he? She wondered what he would tell his crew about her... Wait... Where were they going? Was Jack going to bring her back?<p>

"You shouldn't worry that much." Blasted cat...

"Why do you always show up when I don't want you to show up?"

"Come off it. We know each other longer than today."

It was always the same. She looked at him. He sat on Jack's bureau, grinning. He was right, they'd known each other for years now. Back when... Zoey sighed again before answering: "I just can't believe I escaped. I mean, Amaqjuaq, he _cares_ about me!"

"But?"

"But... I just think I still... I'm not ready... I can't just tell him about my past, right? Who knows what happens: he could send me back."

"Yes, he _could_... And?"

"I'm afraid I'll dream again."

"You know you can't do anything about that. Take my advice: wait for the opportune moment." He disappeared again.

* * *

><p>Jack was more tired than before when he entered his cabin. The only small light was from the lantern on his night desk. He looked towards his bed, where - to his surprise - a awake Zoey.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked, walking towards the bed.

"I can't sleep."

"And why is that?"

What was she suppose to answer? 'My hallucination Cat was annoying.'? At least he was gone now. _Just be honest_, she thought. "I'm afraid I'll dream again."

Jack sighed. He didn't think about that. Since the night of the nightmare, Jack had a feeling this wasn't the first time she had a scary dream.

"A dream is just a imagination." Jack said wisely, picking up the storybook. "If you have a bad one, you just pinch yourself."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Remember this: it's not real. It's fake."

* * *

><p><span><strong>2. Sleeping Beauty.<br>Little Briar Rose.**

**A long time ago there were a king and queen who said every day, "Ah, if only we had a child," but they never had one. **  
><strong> But it happened that once when the queen was bathing, a frog crept out of the water on to the land, and said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled, before a year has gone by, you shall have a daughter." <strong>

** What the frog had said came true, and the queen had a little girl who was so pretty that the king could not contain himself for joy, and ordered a great feast. He invited not only his kindred, friends and acquaintances, but also the wise women, in order that they might be kind and well disposed towards the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but, as he had only twelve golden plates for them to eat out of, one of them had to be left at home. **

** The feast was held with all manner of splendor and when it came to an end the wise women bestowed their magic gifts upon the baby - one gave virtue, another beauty, a third riches, and so on with everything in the world that one can wish for. **

** When eleven of them had made their promises, suddenly the thirteenth came in. She wished to avenge herself for not having been invited, and without greeting, or even looking at anyone, she cried with a loud voice, "The king's daughter shall in her fifteenth year prick herself with a spindle, and fall down dead." And, without saying a word more, she turned round and left the room. **

** They were all shocked, but the twelfth, whose good wish still remained unspoken, came forward, and as she could not undo the evil sentence, but only soften it, she said, it shall not be death, but a deep sleep of a hundred years, into which the princess shall fall. **

** The king, who would fain keep his dear child from the misfortune, gave orders that every spindle in the whole kingdom should be burnt. Meanwhile the gifts of the wise women were plenteously fulfilled on the young girl, for she was so beautiful, modest, good-natured, and wise, that everyone who saw her was bound to love her. **

** It happened that on the very day when she was fifteen years old, the king and queen were not at home, and the maiden was left in the palace quite alone. So she went round into all sorts of places, looked into rooms and bed-chambers just as she liked, and at last came to an old tower. She climbed up the narrow winding staircase, and reached a little door. A rusty key was in the lock, and when she turned it the door sprang open, and there in a little room sat an old woman with a spindle, busily spinning her flax. **

** "Good day, old mother," said the king's daughter, "what are you doing there?" **

** "I am spinning," said the old woman, and nodded her head. **

** "What sort of thing is that, that rattles round so merrily," said the girl, and she took the spindle and wanted to spin too. But scarcely had she touched the spindle when the magic decree was fulfilled, and she pricked her finger with it. **

** And, in the very moment when she felt the prick, she fell down upon the bed that stood there, and lay in a deep sleep. And this sleep extended over the whole palace, the king and queen who had just come home, and had entered the great hall, began to go to sleep, and the whole of the court with them. The horses, too, went to sleep in the stable, the dogs in the yard, the pigeons upon the roof, the flies on the wall, even the fire that was flaming on the hearth became quiet and slept, the roast meat left off frizzling, and the cook, who was just going to pull the hair of the scullery boy, because he had forgotten something, let him go, and went to sleep. And the wind fell, and on the trees before the castle not a leaf moved again. **

** But round about the castle there began to grow a hedge of thorns, which every year became higher, and at last grew close up round the castle and all over it, so that there was nothing of it to be seen, not even the flag upon the roof. But the story of the beautiful sleeping Briar Rose, for so the princess was named, went about the country, so that from time to time kings' sons came and tried to get through the thorny hedge into the castle. But they found it impossible, for the thorns held fast together, as if they had hands, and the youths were caught in them, could not get loose again, and died a miserable death. **

** After long, long years a king's son came again to that country, and heard an old man talking about the thorn hedge, and that a castle was said to stand behind it in which a wonderfully beautiful princess, named Briar Rose, had been asleep for a hundred years, and that the king and queen and the whole court were asleep likewise. He had heard, too, from his grandfather, that many kings, sons had already come, and had tried to get through the thorny hedge, but they had remained sticking fast in it, and had died a pitiful death. **

** Then the youth said, "I am not afraid, I will go and see the beautiful Briar Rose." The good old man might dissuade him as he would, he did not listen to his words. **

** But by this time the hundred years had just passed, and the day had come when Briar Rose was to awake again. When the king's son came near to the thorn hedge, it was nothing but large and beautiful flowers, which parted from each other of their own accord, and let him pass unhurt, then they closed again behind him like a hedge. In the castle yard he saw the horses and the spotted hounds lying asleep, on the roof sat the pigeons with their heads under their wings. And when he entered the house, the flies were asleep upon the wall, the cook in the kitchen was still holding out his hand to seize the boy, and the maid was sitting by the black hen which she was going to pluck. **

** He went on farther, and in the great hall he saw the whole of the court lying asleep, and up by the throne lay the king and queen. Then he went on still farther, and all was so quiet that a breath could be heard, and at last he came to the tower, and opened the door into the little room where Briar Rose was sleeping. **

** There she lay, so beautiful that he could not turn his eyes away, and he stooped down and gave her a kiss. But as soon as he kissed her, Briar Rose opened her eyes and awoke, and looked at him quite sweetly. **

** Then they went down together, and the king awoke, and the queen, and the whole court, and looked at each other in great astonishment. And the horses in the courtyard stood up and shook themselves, the hounds jumped up and wagged their tails, the pigeons upon the roof pulled out their heads from under their wings, looked round, and flew into the open country, the flies on the wall crept again, the fire in the kitchen burned up and flickered and cooked the meat, the joint began to turn and sizzle again, and the cook gave the boy such a box on the ear that he screamed, and the maid finished plucking the fowl. **

** And then the marriage of the king's son with Briar Rose was celebrated with all splendor, and they lived contented to the end of their days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: A dream, a promise

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 14! Sorry it took me so long to get here I had to get some Flue (Fluw?) Powder. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14: A dream, a promise.<strong>

_ She walked for days, weeks... Maybe even months. Or years... Was it possible that she walked in these Woods for years, and still didn't arrive at her destination? __How much further? She didn't know. _

_She knew where she was heading. The letters... They needed to be brought through Sunderland Woods... to the King. But, after thousand miles of traveling, the woman still didn't succeed to find a way out of Sunderland Woods. She wandered forwards in the Woods with her lantern in hand. _

_As the woman continued her journey, she thought about the past._

"Come on, darling."

_Years ago, before 'it' happened, everything was at peace. But one day, everything changed in Sunderland. The first strange event was the fire. The forest was on fire, destroying everything on it's path. And then a scream was heard; the scream of the Princess. And then, all out of a sudden, the sun wasn't shining anymore. It was dark in the forest. For a few minutes, everything was quiet.  
>Then the incredible rainfall began. The fire was blushed, but everything was destroyed. It continued raining for six years. Because of the rain, l<em>_ife faded away in the forest; plants died, animals ran away. T__he sun didn't return till this day. _

_No one heard of the King. Some said he disappeared or died; while others said he was hiding. With only the Queen to rule Sunderland, a uncomfortable Princess, they had no other choice to give up and let the Darkness rule their kingdom. The Queen tried to contact the King several times, but he never came back._

"Open your eyes, luv."

_She wrote letters for him about her life, their daughter's life and what happened to Sunderland.  
>The Queen invited Niamh to the palace; to ask her to find the King and give him the letters. Niamh accepted.<em>

_But to this very day... No King. No way out of the Woods. She was lost._

"Zoey!"

_The folk of Sunderland only feared the worst when it didn't stopped raining. Was something wrong with the Princess? When it finally stopped raining, they sighed with relief. They didn't know it was just the beginning. The Darkness - that already claimed the forest - spread over the land. Strange, dangerous creatures ruled the land, killing everyone who didn't obeyed them.  
>The Ruler of the Darkness had Sunderland in it's grip.<em>

* * *

><p>Tossing, turning, murmuring, crying. All at the same time. <em>Bugger... <em>

A lot of things happened in first two week that he had his ship back. Zoey felt comfortable around him, Gibbs and Cotton. The crew accepted her and she accepted them. Most of the time she was with him, though. He explained her how his ship worked and told her stories; not only from the storybook, but also his own. He noticed she was growing attached to him; which was good. She was just a kid, after all. She needed someone to trust.

It went so well. He even managed to make her smile; he didn't see her smile since they met. It was a cute, small smile. He liked it. Next step: making her laugh.  
>He thought it was over with those strange dreams. She didn't have any dreams in those weeks.<p>

Jack had giving her his side cabin, where an extra bed was - Mrs Turner asked for it while he was searching for Davy Jones' chest; she refused to sleep in the crew quarters. It was a small room, but she found it great.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was confused. So he took her outside for some fresh on deck.

"Were did you dream about?" He asked after he was sure she was fine.

She took a shaky breath before answering him. "There was Darkness... No light and... just... Darkness..."

She rubbed her hands. Not from the cold, but because of the nervousness. Jack noticed she still was a bit pale and tense. He had to make sure she put all her trust on him. He leaded her toward the staircase, were they sat down.

"You trust me, aye?"

She nodded. "Yes..."

"Then don't be afraid to show it, luv," he said seriously. "You're a wonderful kid and I haven't the slightest idea what you've been through; but it's in the past. Just remember that it's over. You can tell me, if you want too."

A few silent seconds past before Zoey - without a warning - quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Jack was a bit surprised, but returned the hug. She started weeping quietly.

"I'll tell you everything..."

"Shh, darlin', shh," he shushed her. "Everything will be different from now on, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Stars

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 15! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: Stars.<span>**

_The Queen turned from the window. She couldn't look outside anymore. It had started raining ashes; little flakes dropped down. It was familiar to snow, except the flakes weren't white, but black. This event started two months ago.  
>Ever since then, the Court advised the Queen - and the folk of Sunderland - to stay inside, so they could try to find an explanation. But they didn't succeed - like always. Their conclusion was that it was the work of the Darkness and his cruel Demons. Typical.<br>The ash flakes made Sunderland look like a forgotten wasteland in the middle of nowhere._

_The Queen started walking around in her Palace, trying to forget the dreadful situations in her land. It was awfully quiet; she ordered the staff to go to their families. She didn't heard anything from Niamh. She was gone in search for the King, but didn't return till this day. So much has changed... ever since **he** left her. She discovered she was pregnant, so she waited for his return. She sighed; he never returned._

_"Majesty?"_

_Harvey stood in front of her. He was her counsellor and his concern - by the looks of it - was at his highest. She trusted him with her life; if she had too. She told him everything that was on her mind; he wasn't a counsellor for nothing._

_"Yes, Harvey?" She hoped her voice sounded normal. _

_"Majesty, the Court has arrived."_

_"I don't want to talk now."_

_"But majesty -"_

_"No, I won't go. Not today. Maybe tomorrow."_

_She walked onwards, back to her chambers. She needed to rest. The Court arrived every single day since the ash flakes, try to talk to their Queen - but in their eyes it seemed the Queen didn't wanted to talk; they knew she needed her husband, her daughter... _

_Everyone knew the Queen loved her daughter with all her heart.  
>But since the arrival of the Darkness, the Queen was forced to sent her away to a safe place; far away from the Darkness.<em>

* * *

><p>"Jack?"<p>

"Yes, luv?"

"What are those lights?"

"Lights?'

"Up there," It was way past midnight now, and they were still sitting on the staircase of _The Black Pearl_. While the girl in his arms was crying in silence, he let her cry. He told her not to worry, that everything was going to be fine. But then again, was it? She has been through hell before she met him - He didn't knew but he could almost feel it - and she was almost succeeding committing suicide! Zoey stopped crying and listened to his voice. "What are they?"

Zoey pointed to the sky, were thousand stars were shining.

"What do you think they are?" Jack asked.

"Fireflies?"

Jack chuckled. "You think so?"

"They are sparkling... Aren't fireflies sparkling?"

"Well, then this would be a _lot _of fireflies, won't it?" He decided to tell it to her. "These sparkling sparkles are called stars, luv."

"Stars?"

"Aye, stars."

There was a short silence.

"Stars are beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of Lion King reverse, haha! Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Planning

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 16! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16: Planning.<strong>

After three days of sailing Jack came to the conclusion that the _Pearl_ wasn't the place for a child like her; it would be far to dangerous and the risk that something would happen to her - kidnapped or worse - was concerning him. And that's why Jack ordered to sail to Shipwreck Cove. If there was one place to stay for her - in safety - it would be Shipwreck City. He would convince his father and since Elizabeth lived there as well, she could take care of her.

He probably was going to stay for a few days. He would introducing her to his father and Elizabeth. Show her around the Cove, making her feel comfortable around Teague and Liz and the mysterious island.

Easier said than done; convincing Zoey was going to be the hardest. She was doing fine recently. It had been three days since Zoey' nightmare. Whatever it was she dreamed about, he noticed she tried to not think about them; which was good. She also looked a bit healthier. It seemed the Caribbean sun did good on her. But still... If she had a disease, she would have told him already, right?

As he steered _The Black Pearl_ smoothly through the sea, he looked around the ship. His beloved _Pearl_ was back, freed out of the bottle. He was glad he didn't needed to deal with that crazy lady -'Liana'- or whatever her name was. His faithful crew was working hard as always, and when he heard Marty's "LAND HO!", he smiled. Things would work out, eventually.

* * *

><p>It was midday when they docked. Shipwreck hadn't change since the last time he was here. The town was made of ships, boats and dinghy's. Jack had sat two feet on the mainland, when he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Hello, Jackie."

"Hello dad." Jack walked over to his father.

"What bring you here? Didn't the Fountain work out?"

"Er, no. Unfortunately, the Fountain is destroyed." Jack explained. When his father raised an brow, he added: "Spanish people. Anyway, I'm here to arrange some things..."

"And they include me?" Teague Sparrow asked.

"Yes - Well, partly. Mrs Turner will be included as well - If she's here, of course -"

"Jackie, what did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm asking if we could talk somewhere private."

Teague looked at his son for a second. He looked normal, but there was something else: was it concern?

"Brethren Meeting Room," Teague said, before leaving. "One hour."

* * *

><p>"Come on, darlin', I want to introduce you to some people," Jack said. Zoey lied in her bed, looking at the pictures in her storybook.<p>

"People?" Zoey asked. She closed the book, sat up straight and held the book to her chest. Still, after three days, she was nervous. Maybe this was because of her lack of trust. Again he tried to think what possibly had happened to her. He was getting more curious everyday; even more when she said she was going to tell him everything. He was forced to be patience. She had to come to him by herself, telling it herself.

"Aye. To two very important people: the Keeper of the Code and the Pirate King." The nervousness was gone in her eyes. "Probably the most important pirates in the world." That did it. Right now, she was curious.

"Who are they?" She asked him.

"First there is Captain Teague. He 'keeps' the Pirate Codex, a book with the rules pirates have to respect."

"And the King?"

"That be Elizabeth Turner, luv. Married with the captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"Wait a second - The King is a 'she'? Men are Kings. Women are Queens."

"Well that's because..." He fell silent. She had a point. Why was that? "Good question. Now come, luv."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: Meeting going wrong

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 17! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17: Meeting going wrong.<strong>

"... and - if things will work - how long do you think she will stay?"

"It's not like I'll leave the girl to you, Lizzie. I'll visit once in a while -"

"'Once in a while'..." Elizabeth repeated him and sighed. "When is that, Jack? How do you think she will be once your gone? Since she trusts you, I think she will feel..." Elizabeth thought of words. How would she feel? Not happy, oh no, not happy at all. "... betrayed."

"Betrayed?" Jack asked, astonished by her choice of words.

"Yes, Jack, betrayed," Elizabeth said seriously. "You know, I moved here so my son would grow up in a safe place." She continued before Jack could interrupt her. "And not because I'm not loyal to Will; if that's what you think. But because of the many risks that go with being Pirate King and all. Here am I - and Liam - much safer than outside the Cove." Elizabeth sat down on her seat with another deep sigh. "Besides: you don't even know her surname."

"Unfortunately, that's true," Jack admitted, "Her past seems to trouble her, one of the causes why she doesn't trust a lot of people. But she told me she would tell me about it; and I'll make sure she will tell me before I leave. She's a sweet kid, Lizzie; no troublemaker, easy to handle."

"I believe she's wonderful kid, Jack, no doubt. But, for real? I think she's better off with you." Elizabeth took a sip of rum before continuing. "And if her past is troubling her... Who knows she'd been trough? If she tried to commit suicide, like you said, I fear her past isn't... perfect."

"And if those nightmares are _that _terrified..." Elizabeth continued after a short silence. "What are they about anyway? You mentioned 'darkness' and 'fire', but -"

"The nightmares will fade away, Lizzie." Jack stated. "don't worry about those."

"And what if they don't 'fade away'?" Elizabeth said, annoyed. She was obviously worried about the child.

"They will." Jack said. That was a lie, and Elizabeth knew it. But the child

There was a silence.  
>Jack had introduced Zoey to Elizabeth and Teague; luckily she wasn't nervous anymore thanks to his pep talk back on the <em>Pearl<em>.  
>He hoped this meeting didn't took long, but unfortunately, it did. They have been talking like this for almost two hours. But, as he took a quick glance in the backroom, he saw Zoey sleeping peacefully on the couch.<p>

"I would love to take care of Zoey while you're at sea, Jack, but it just seems so... not right."

"You know what I think?" Teague spoke up, while picking up his guitar. He had been listening to their talking, and had enough of it. "I think we should stop talking. You two talked for two hours, and came without a conclusion. We make a decision now, or we continue this tomorrow."

"But -"

"Sorry to interrupt!" A voice called. A woman with blond hair and light brown eyes walked in the room. She had a child in her arms, probably Elizabeth's son.

"Ah, Denise, nice to see you again," Teague said.

"Hello! Sorry, Teague, but little Liam wouldn't sleep," the woman called Denise said. "He always sleeps at night - except when auntie Denise is babysitting, right?" Liam giggled. "Yes!" She handed Liam to Elizabeth. "I'm not interrupting anything important?"

"Oh no," Elizabeth said, plopping Liam on her lap. "We're just finished. Care for a bottle?"

But Denise didn't answer. Instead, she looked at Jack with a death glare. She quickly walked over to him and the next thing he knew, he was slapped hard on the cheek.

"How dare you to show up?!"

"Oi! What the - ?"

"You stupid -"

"Denise -" Teague tried, but he didn't succeeded.

"Have you any _idea _-"

"Quit it, woman!" Jack quickly captured her hands before she could hit him again. "Were the devil are you talking about?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about, Sparrow!" Denise scowled back at him, trying to free her hands from his grasp.

"No, I don't, woman!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't!"

"Don't act like you don't know! She wrote you, idiot! You left her! She waited and waited but you -"

"Jack?" _Oh, bugger... _

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	19. Chapter 18: Trouble and Talking

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 18! Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18: Trouble and Talking.<strong>

"Yes, luv?" Jack said. He eyed Denise, who was curious about the new voice. After he was sure she wasn't going to do anything, he looked at Zoey, who was pale again. She was shaking and breathing uneasy. Her clothes were covered in vomit and - to Jack's horror - blood. Jack mumbled 'bloody hell' under his breath before quickly walking over to her.

She looked down to the floor as he threw his jacket over her shoulders and lead her towards the table. He sat down on a chair, pulled her on his lap and pulled his arms around her; while she took hold of his shirt. She curled up against him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Hush, darlin'," She'd closed her eyes as tears started to fall. "No tears, luv."

"I'm sorry," Zoey whispered with a broken voice.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Accidents happen..." Well, was _this_ a accident? Could it be called one?

"I d-dreamed again, I woke up and it just..." She tried to find a word for it, but didn't succeed. Jack didn't understand; she slept peacefully for once and... He must haven't heard her because of Denise' shouting. _Damn that woman. _

"Came?" He suggested and she nodded, her face still in his shoulder. She shivered, took a deep shaky breath before relaxing a bit.

"Let me have a look at her," Teague said. He kneeled in front of Zoey, but before he was going to examine her, he looked towards the two women; who were astonished by the sudden change of events. "You two should leave. Denise - tomorrow evening, you be here to explain some things."

Denise looked at Zoey for a moment, before following Elizabeth.

"Who _was _that woman?" Jack asked, once they were gone.

"That was Denise - You'll be here tomorrow evening as well, Jackie," Teague said. Jack nodded. Was his father hiding something? He wanted to know, but for now, there were other things to worry about.

* * *

><p>Jack made his way to the Brethren Meeting Room once again, but this time without Zoey. She couldn't sleep after last night, and because of that, the girl was incredible tired and stayed in bed doing one thing for the rest of the following day: sleeping. Jack let her be. She needed rest.<p>

When he entered, however, it was only Denise who was there. _Damn it, Da'... _

"My apologise for last night," Denise began, "When I saw you I sort of... lost control. When that girl came in, I realized you didn't knew were I was talking about."

"And I didn't deserved that slap?" Jack asked, sitting down on a chair across from her.

"Actually, you did," she said, sighing. "Remember Meredith Mason?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," Jack said with an apology look on his face.

"I thought so, it was years ago - Perhaps you knew her as 'Mari Florem'?"

Jack thought for a moment... "Oh, the Sea Flower! How is she? Haven't seen her in years."

"Unfortunately, my sister died nine years ago." A sad look on her face.

"Your _sister_?"

"Yes, Sparrow -"

"Mari Florem is your sister?" He asked again, only to make sure.

"_Was_."

"How did she die?" Jack asked.

"A fire. Nothing was left."

There was a short silence. Mari Florem... He didn't remember much, but he remembered her eyes. As blue as the ocean. Feisty one, she was. And one of his first too. He didn't remember Meredith having a sister, though. Denise took a bundle of letter out of her pocket and handed them to him. How many? At least ten, or more?

"Be sure to read them," Denise said, handing him the bundle of letters.

"And why should I -"

"Just read them, Sparrow."

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT NOTE:<span> The first three letters for Jack will be the prologue too my second story; 'Mari Florem', which will be up soon! Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 19: Hope

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 19! Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing!  
><strong>**To acompletenerd: You are the first person who is actually get's it right. But don't tell the others, it's a surprise! XD  
><strong>**Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19: Hope.<strong>

Zoey opened her eyes. How long had she slept? It was dark outside, which meant she slept for hours.

"Finally awoken?, I see?" _Damn it... _

"What do you want?"

Amaqjuaq only grinned. "Let's have a little talk, shall we?"

Zoey sat up right to look at the hallucination cat, who sat across from her. He looked quiet serious; what was it he wanted to talk about? He disappeared for weeks sometimes, and then, out of nowhere, he showed up again.

"You seem to be alright around here," Amaqjuaq started, "On a pirate ship. You know who haunts bad pirates? The Navy."

"Jack is a good pirate," Zoey said, holding McTwisp to her chest. "He will keep me safe. And besides: _The Black Pearl_ is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. The Navy will never catch us."

"I assume Captain Sparrow told you that..." Amaqjuaq said strangely. "Don't put to much faith in him, girl. Remember what Alessa said the night before the escape?"

"'Never trust anyone.'" Zoey repeated Alessa's words. "But Jack saved me. That's a reason to trust him."

"Ah, you really think he's going to keep you around? He is - Oh dear Heavens, you really think that, don't you?" Amaqjuaq grinned again. "He is a pirate. He has to go 'treasure hunting', plundering, killing... Don't look at me like that - it's what pirates do."

"Stop saying such stupid things," Zoey said. She slipped out of bed and walked around the cabin. She didn't like were this conversation was going. "Pirate or not: he cares about me."

"A few days ago you couldn't believe it yourself," Amaqjuaq stated. "Aren't you afraid he's going to send you back once you told the truth? Pirate or not: he is capable of sending you back to -"

"He wouldn't," Zoey said, moving away from the cat's stare. "He promised -"

"Promises are made to be broken."

"That's not true!"

"Oh no?" Amaqjuaq asked. "Niamh? Madame Sharon? Doctor Wilson?"

"S-Stop it."

"Why do you think he had a meeting with those people? He's planning to leave you here, in Shipwreck Cove."

"Stop -"

"Why? Captain Sparrow is going to be the next one on the list. They _promised _things, and they broke it. It's the _truth_."

Zoey turned around in anger. "_**SHUT** **UP!**_"

* * *

><p>When Jack returned to his ship, he was surprised to find more than the half of his crew standing in front of his cabin.<p>

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Some jumped when they heard the captain's voice, while others sighed in relief. What was going on? Didn't his crew had something better to do then just watch his cabin doors?

"It's -"

"_**SHUT**** UP!**_" The whole crew (along with their captain) jumped again. "**_GO AWAY!_**" Jack knew that voice.  
>He murmured curses under his breath before entering his cabin.<p>

* * *

><p>When Zoey heard the cabin doors open, Amaqjuaq disappeared again. <em>Coward<em>...

* * *

><p>Jack entered the cabin carefully. She was walking around the cabin, looking quiet frustrated... Well, frustrated... She looked furious; and Jack had never seen her furious before. She didn't notice him when he came closer to her. He had to stand in front of her, his hands on her shoulders to retain her from bumping into him. She looked at the floor, afraid to face him.<p>

"Another nightmare?" He asked softly. She shook her head. "Don't be afraid to tell what's wrong, luv. Now, take a deep breath and tell dear old Jack what's the matter, eh?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Zoey whispered. For real, Zoey really wanted to tell Jack. But Amaqjuaq was right; even though he was a pirate, Jack could bring her back to that place... To _them_... Everything would be the same as before: being treated like trash was just one thing. So telling him was a risk.

"And why is that?"

"B-Because... It's just..."

"Yes?" Jack knew what he was doing; making her speak. He waited and as he already thought, she mumbled something. "What was that, luv? Didn't hear you."

"I'm afraid you will send me back..."

"Where?"

"To... Rosewood Asylum."

* * *

><p><strong>Waaah... XD Reviews are welcome! Bye!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Telling the Truth

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 20! ****LOOOOOOOOOOONNNGGG Chapter! ****Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing!  
>Much Love, DarkRose.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20: Telling the Truth.<strong>

Damn it... Why did she say that? Was it true what Amaqjuaq told her? Was Jack planning to leave her here, in Shipwreck Cove? Or worse... Back to Rosewood Asylum? Now he certainly was going to bring her back. She said to much. It was a mistake to trust him. Amaqjuaq was right. Jack was going to be the next who broke promises... She should never trusted him. What was she thinking? He was a pirate!

"Zoey, luv -"

"No, please forget what I said!" she said with a panicked voice. She began to walk around the cabin once again. This time not out of anger, but of fear, panic.

Jack watched her for a moment as she walked around the cabin, avoiding him. Had he gone to far? What was he supposed to do? He could handle her when she had a nightmare, but this was complete different. She was panicking.

He tried it carefully. "Luv, calm down -"

"Please, don't send me back!" Jack noticed she wasn't even capable to listen of what he was trying to tell her. "Or just do it! Send me back to that place I was kept for years! Or kill me! Maybe I'll throw myself in the sea, because: why go on? You know now and you -"

"Oi!" He managed to grab her shoulders again before she could move away from him. "Look at me." She looked down, to the floor. "Look at me." He ordered again. Still nothing. "Zoey, please, look at me." That did it. She looked at him, and for the first time actually at _him_, not at his bandana. She was on the edge of crying. "Listen to me: I'm _not _sending you back. Not to whatever place you're rambling about."

"You're l-lying," She whispered.

"And why would you think that?" Jack asked.

"B-Because everyone lies. Eventually, you will break your promises and..." She took a shaky breath before adding: "... you will leave me."

Jack was shocked by her words. "And what if I'm telling the truth?"

"..." Silence. That did it. Jack led her outside, for some fresh air. His crew was gone, so they were the only two on the deck. They sat down on the stairs that led to the helm. They needed to talk about this. Now.

"Darlin', I know you're afraid to talk about your past," Jack said. "But I think, personally, it's better if you tell me, savvy?"

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I promised you that everything would be different; better. Now, how am I to make your life better, when I don't know anything?"

She sighed. This wasn't working. He indeed promised, but... Jack was right. But Amaqjuaq said... He was also right. Maybe she just needed to tell him. For all that Jack did for her. He even managed to make her smile; something she haven't done in years. 3... 2... 1...

"My hallucination cat told me that promised were meant to be broken." So, at least _that_ was out of her mouth. _Continue, Zoey! _"He's been around longer than you think he is - the cat. I met him when I was eight, when I first entered Rosewood; a sort hospital for mentally ill children. Our friendship grew through the years I spent there. Before Rosewood, well... A lot of things happened.

I lived with my mom. I never knew my father. Mom always said to me that he didn't deserve to know me, that she banished him or something... For real, I don't really remember mom, but I know she used to tell me these amazing bedtime stories. They were about everything at once: princesses, talking animals, mysterious lands, pirates, hero's...

When I was five, everything changed. In some way, our house had caught fire. I survived, but mom died.

I was left alone on the streets, but luckily not for long.

I walked in the local marketplace when I met this woman, Niamh was her name. I went with her. We travelled around a lot. She was a sort of gypsy, I believe. Again, for a few months everything was alright. Niamh took care of me; she was the first person I told about the fire.  
>One day, we went to another island by dinghy, just the two of us. Niamh promised me that once we were there, we maybe went to search for my father. That day never came. You see, a Navy ship came. Niamh told me to never trust the Navy. Once the Navy approached us... I don't remember what she did, but Niamh... She yelled something at them in a weird language and then the Navy ship... exploded.<p>

Niamh told me - once we were on the other island - that she needed to hide. It was because of the 'incident' with the Navy ship, I knew. I was brought to the nearest inn. Niamh said she would visit me, but I never saw her again after she left.

Madame Sharon owned the pub, a woman without fear, she was. The pub was her life, and she took me in. Of course, it was for a price. I could stay if I helped her with cooking and cleaning. In the first few weeks, it was hard for me to move on. I was seven years old, lost my mother and had little knowledge of the world. But I got food, and sleep... so I decided to stay. For a year everything was good. But not even two months later, the nightmare-problem started. Madame Sharon said it would go away. But after a week or so, she was getting anxious about my nightmares, because they didn't stop. After three more months she couldn't take it anymore. My nightmares seemed to concern her so much; she said that it was me or her inn. So she took me to Rosewood..."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE: Prologue 'Mari Florem', my second POTC fanfic, will be up this weekend! The letters to Jack will be in it!<br>Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 21: Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 21! ****Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing!****  
>Much Love, DarkRose.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21: Discoveries.<strong>

Zoey had stop talking about her past for ten minutes. Ten minutes it had been quiet; letting the information drown in Jack's brain. She was playing with McTwisp' ears, nervous for Jack's reaction. Was it good to tell him about it? She felt better, a weight of her shoulders was gone. But that wasn't it that concerned her. She wasn't done with telling yet.

"You know what's the worst part?" she asked with a broken voice. Jack noticed she was beyond crying again. "I haven't told a-about it yet. My time in Rosewood is -"

"Luv," Jack interrupted her. "You'll tell me about it when you're ready, okay?" She nodded. "But can you at least tell me - for example - why you puked yesterday? 'Cause if you have a disease, I have right to know."

"I'm very claustrophobic," Zoey said, her eyes still fixed on her rabbit. "That's because I panic so quickly, why I'm afraid in the dark. It's also the reason why I retched yesterday; I panicked because I didn't remember where I was."

Jack didn't think about that. Claustrophobia. Well, that did explain a lot - No, everything. "Are there more things I need to reckon with?"

"Uhm... Darkness, busy places, narrow and enclosed spaces, lost in unknown area's, unknown people..."

"And what about the yelling?" Jack asked.

"Hallucination cat... He's nice, but sometimes he goes to far and says things..."

"What sort of things?"

"H-He said that you are going to leave me here," Zoey whispered. "I've been betrayed many times, Jack. I just... I don't want you to be the next one."

_Oh, bloody hell..._

* * *

><p>After Jack made sure Zoey was asleep again, he headed towards his desk. They had talked some more, but Jack saw she was tired, so he sent her back to bed. Finally, he managed to convince her that she was staying with him. He was lying and he knew it was - according to Elizabeth's words - betraying. Of course, Zoey had no idea that she was going to stay here - in Shipwreck City.<p>

Jack sat down on his chair and looked at the bundle letters Denise gave him. _Why would she give me this anyway? _he asked himself, picking up the first letter. Couldn't be that important, right? He opened it and started reading.

_Could imagine she was angry... Women these days..._

Jack opened the second letter...

_Blah, blah, blah - OH!_

Jack opened the third letter, wanting to know more...

_Bloody hell... Bloody, bloody hell..._

A knock on the door interrupted. With a sigh, Jack stood again and went to open the door, were he met Elizabeth. He didn't wanted to talk to her now, he had to seek Denise, and sorting things out. If what was wrote down in these letters was true, then that meant...

Before he opened his mouth to speak, she interrupted. "I've been thinking," she started, "You said you found her on the beach? What did she look like then?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I mean that you - if you agree - could find were she used to live before you met her." Elizabeth said, quite proud of her plan. "Zoey can stay with me while you can find more clues about her past and herself. Maybe we can even find her parents. "

"Eh... Luv, I cannot do that -"

"Well, why not? You said -"

"Shh!" Jack whispered. "She's asleep! The lass and I talked for a bit and... I came to conclusions..."

"And?"

He couldn't tell Elizabeth. Not yet, anyway.

"I changed the plan. She's staying with me."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea when people found out Claustrophobia, but this is Fanfiction, and with Fanfiction everything is possible. :)<strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Prologue 'Mari Florem', my second POTC fanfic, is up! That's were you can read the first three letters! Be sure to check it out!  
><strong>**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22: Normal Day

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 22! ****Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing!****  
>Much Love, DarkRose.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22: Normal day.<strong>

The next morning, Jack wasn't surprised when Denise walked in his cabin. In fact: he expected her. He was prepared: he had read every letter twice and knew everything that was important.

Before she made her entrance, he watched Zoey drawing. They sat both on his desk. To his surprise, Zoey was very talented in drawing. He watched as she sketched every small detail of her drawing, with a lot of concentration. Jack found it quite fascinating. Jack asked her to draw the creatures of her dreadful nightmares, so he knew what she saw in her dreams. At the moment she was drawing an enormous dragon.

When Denise entered without knocking, Jack looked up to meet her surprised gaze at Zoey; who was to concentrated in her drawing to notice the newcomer.

"Good morning to you too," Jack said with a grin. She obviously thought he had left Zoey with Elizabeth already.

"I assume you read them?" Denise asked. Jack nodded in response. "Great. What did you think about Elizabeth's plan? I heard you changed your mind?"

"Yes, I've changed my mind, does it matter?" Jack said, "And for real? I think - personally - that it isn't necessary. I mean: _I_ am here."

"Yes, of course," Denise answered. "But if you do, you can find more information about the past; her life, Meredith's life, the fire."

At that, Zoey looked up. She looked at the woman for a second, then at Jack and at last back to her drawing. She never knew if it was an accident, the fire. It could be an accident, or someone put the fire on. Or...

Jack didn't notice Zoey' sudden awareness of the conversation. He was observing Denise. _What are you planning, woman? _he thought.

"Those letters gave me enough information - No, in fact: all the information I need!" Jack stated. "Why would I go looking for more clues without having a reason too?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Why would I be curious?" Jack chuckled.

"It could be -"

"Indeed, it _could _be!" Jack stood, he made a fake smile and started to lead Denise out of the cabin. "It _could _be helpful! But, as I said before and I will say it again, it isn't necessary."

"Sparrow -"

"Thanks for sharing your thoughts, Denise," Jack literally pushed her out of his cabin. "Luv!" He called Zoey, who looked from her drawing. "What do you say if we're gonna get some breakfast, eh?"

"Can I bring McTwisp?" she asked.

"Sure, darlin'," Zoey walked towards him and gave him one of her precious smiles, happy to take her rabbit-hug along. "Now, luv, there is rumour going around about me and some sea turtles..."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Jack decided to give Zoey a tour in the Cove. It really was magnificent, a city made of all types of different ships. Zoey was looking her eyes out. Jack was glad to see her happy for once; she smiled all the time and was very excited. Jack showed her Shipwreck Cove's most interesting places.<p>

Before the shops were closing, Jack thought that she might like a present, so he took her to the nearest dress-shop.

"It's beautiful," She said, eying a purple dress with big admiring.

"You want to try it?" Asked the shopkeeper; a small old woman with auburn hair.

"Can I...?"

"Go ahead, luv."

Zoey smiled brightly and went to the fitting room.

"You decided to give her a present?" the shopkeeper said. Jack nodded. "That's sweet."

"She's very excited," Jack added.

"And?"

The dress was amazing, and fitted her perfectly.

"You look wonderful, darlin'," Jack complimented. He chuckled as a slight pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to put a link, but it didn't work, so go to DeviantArt, type in purple dress and it's the third one!<strong>

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 23: Captured

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 23!  
><strong>**To CatGirl and GuestGrace: I'm glad you guys enjoy it so much! I'm sad that there aren't many stories of Jack with daughters; so I'm like: why not?****I'm thinking of making a sequel at some point, but to that later. XD ****  
>Much Love, DarkRose.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 23: Captured.<strong>

He should've left her in Shipwreck Cove. But no, since he discovered _that one thing_ - thanks to Denise! - he changed his mind and took her with him. He leaned back against the wall of _The Interprise_, Jack couldn't do anything but wait. There was a leak in the cell he was in.  
>His crew was aboard the other ship before <em>The Pearl<em> was blown into pieces. Yes, you heard it: BLOWN TO PIECES! Jack couldn't believe his ship was gone - and for this time: really gone! AGAIN!

They had sailed for a week, on their way to Tortuga. It was a long trip. He should've seen the ship coming. Bloody Navy... Bloody English... Of course,_ The Black Pearl_ fought back. They were pirates, after all. The battle went from bad to worse. Some of his crew were injured, even a few dead. But when a soldier had found her in the cabin and threatened to kill her with his sword, Jack had to surrender.

And so Jack, Zoey and the rest of the crew were brought to the other ship. She stood behind him, holding her rabbit. Fear was written all over her face as they watched The Pearl exploding.

The Navy ordered Jack's crew in two dinghy's, for a change to survive. His crew would survive, Jack knew, because they were one day ahead of Tortuga. Gibbs would make up a plan, Jack was sure of that. Why the Navy did this action, he didn't know.

Jack was brought to the Captain - a typical English man, who did everything to get rid of pirates. He talked about God and how He would be grateful to humans and rewarded them when all pirates were delivered to Hell. In other words: the captain was an insane lunatic. Then when he was brought to his cell, the captain ordered to bring _her _to his cabin. Jack remembered the fear in her eyes before she was taken. He couldn't help her. His ship and crew were gone, his weapons were taken. He had no other choice but to wait.

And now, as he waited impatiently in his cell for her return, Jack could only imagined what a crazy captain that man was. Why was he interested in Zoey? Jack closed his eyes to think clearly. Only he and Zoey were on this ship. Why would - A high pitched scream filled the silence. Jack's eyes opened wide. _Bloody Hell..._

* * *

><p>When they finally brought her back to him, he noticed she had been crying.<p>

Jack checked her body for any kind of injury. He found a few wounds on her arms - did she try to defend herself? - and a burning P on her wrist. _Bugger... _She wasn't even a pirate.

"Jack, I'm scared..." Zoey said as he examined the brand, which was getting infected if he didn't clean it quickly. He needed alcohol; for himself and for her brand.

"Don't be, darlin', we'll get out of here," Jack appeased her. "What did he want?" He noticed the brand had been holding in place for to long, it was white and the skin around the brand was red.

"I don't know," Zoey whispered honestly. "H-He kept talking about God and pirates being the shame of the world... And then he pulled something out of the fire..." Zoey stopped talking. It was to much for her. Jack knew she hated the sudden change of events, like this one. "It hurts."

"I know, luv."

"They blew up _The Pearl_..."

"I know, luv."

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER: REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! Bye!<strong>


	25. Chapter 24: Far Away

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 24!****  
>Much Love, DarkRose.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 24: Far Away.<strong>

_"Majesty, please -"_

_"No, Harvey. There is no other choice."_

_"But it BURNS more than ever! The flames are enormous!" Harvey rambled. "T-The Court suggested we keep the folk outside -"_

_"So that they get ill from the ashes?" The Queen asked angry. "The Court is afraid they get ill first. Get the guards, and tell them to bring as many people as they can find to the castle. If the Court dares to disobeys ME, I'll throw them out."_

_"What about the house?"_

_"It always burned, Harvey, and I fear it will stay that way for a long, long time."_

* * *

><p>It burned. The new mark on her wrist was hurting. It felt like she was on fire. She needed to cool it down, the heat was driving her crazy. Even though Jack had bandaged it with a cloth, it didn't got rid of the pain. She didn't even know why that man had giving it to her. Jack showed her - in a way to comfort her - his wrist as well. He had the same brand! 'Story for another time,' he had said.<p>

There wasn't much to see in the cell; it was pitch black. She hated it. Darkness was one of her biggest fears - besides fire. But she tried not to panic, not to show her fears. She had to be strong. Jack would come up with a plan. He always did. They would escape the ship and then... Then what? Perhaps find a new ship? Speaking of that man...

"Jack?" No respond. He was sleeping.

Should she wake him? He said that the pain would vanish with time, and only the brand would remain. But _when_ was the pain going away?

"Jack?"

"..."

"Jack?" She tried again, and this time with success.

"Hm?" Jack opened his eyes. He looked at his right, to see Zoey. "What's wrong, luv?"

Just when Zoey wanted to begin, she was interrupted. "Don't bother, we'll arrive soon." It was that man, who gave her the brand, the captain. She could barely see him, so dark was it in the cell.

"What do you want?" Jack spoke. He stood and faced the captain. "More rambling about how bad we are?"

"Actually, no." the man said. His voice was surprisingly calm, not when he shouted about pirates before. "It came to my conclusion that we haven't introduced each other yet."

"Oh, aye," Jack said, eying the man with curiosity. "But why would we introduce ourselves? Since you, as any other Englishman, will kill us eventually? Besides, you blew up my ship."

"Let's just say I have a proposition," the man said. "I'm on a journey, and I -"

"You think with your talk, you can persuade us to help you find something - or someone. But alas, I am not interested." Jack smirked at the man's face. "Pirate."

"You help me," the man said. "Or I will kill her." He raised his gun towards Zoey, who watched with big eyes, filled with fear.

"Leave her out of this," Jack growled. "She's just a child. Will you _kill_ a innocent child? Is that how low the 'Royal' Navy is these days?"

"What's that?" The man pushed on. "Protecting her, are you?"

"Problem with that?"

"Most people who protect others, have secrets..." The man said. "... secrets others don't know. Are you hiding something?" He added with a evil smile. This man was crazy. A lunatic. Insane. "You see, sir, if you help me, you will earn your freedom back. If not, well... You know the rest." He continued after he was sure Jack was listening. " Almost ten years ago, my fiancée disappeared. I discovered later that she ran away with her sister, never seen again. I've searched -"

"Hold on a minute," Jack interrupted. "You searched for you fiancée, like what? Nine years? Isn't that a bit... paranoid? You could be married another woman, man!Why searching for that woman - who probably has her own family by now? What's your plan? Kidnap her?"

The man sighed. "None of your concern."

Zoey watched the men talking. She just hoped the man would leave soon. Why did he needed their help? Why was Jack being so protective over her? She knew he cared, but... Secrets? Could it be that Jack was hiding something? Something she was supposed to know? If this was true, _what_ was she supposed to know? What secret had Jack? He wouldn't... No...

Zoey stared at the gun, what the man was still pointing at her. Was Jack going to be sad if she died? What would it be like to be dead? Was there a Heaven? If she died, was she going to see her mother again?

While Zoey was lost in thoughts, the two men argued further.

"So what is it going to be?" the man asked.

Jack was thinking. _Helping the insane man is freedom. Not helping insane man is death. _"Doesn't seem that I don't have much choice, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER: REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! Bye!<strong>


	26. Chapter 25: The Song of the Dragonborn

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 25!  
><strong>**To some reviewers: Don't worry! I won't stop writing! XD  
><strong>**Fanfiction is a hobby. I'm in school and very busy (exams, tests etc.) and have other things. I love to make the chapters longer and to update more, but I don't have enough time for that. :(****  
>Much Love, DarkRose.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 25: The Song of the Dragonborn.<span>**

It turned out to be easy, finding out who Captain Havelock' missing (ex)-fiancée was. The man - who introduced himself as Captain Havelock, was constantly murmering things about his 'supposed to be wife'. And not quietly. The crew told Jack that, when the captain was in a bad mood, he would yell her name out of frustration; and her name was Denise. Jack wasn't surprised. She ran of with her sister - Meredith - to help. His crew was full aware of the - as they called it - 'serious problem', which was going on for almost ten years now. Jack was told to be careful around the captain, and _not _to mention the 'serious problem' during the trip.

After Jack had agreed to help Captain Havelock, he and Zoey were aloud to move to a small cabin. But if they 'misbehaved' in any way - no matter which one of them - were thrown back down in the brig or worse.

Jack noticed Zoey was feeling uneasy about the whole situation. She stayed out of the way of the crew, and was avoiding Havelock as much as possible. She was terrified of that man, no doubt.

But alas, Havelock knew that Jack had a secret from Zoey. Jack didn't know how he'd figured it out, but it was a sign for him - Jack - to be extra careful around Havelock. If he 'misbehaved' in any way, it would be over. Havelock would tell her, and she was going to be confused, betrayed. Maybe even heartbroken since she trusted him so much. And Jack did not want that. He had to wait for the opportune moment.

"It's easy to see, actually," Havelock said. Jack startled as Havelock walked up behind him. He had been watching the sea for a while, lost in thought. "She looks like you. I was certain when you were protecting her."

"What do you mean that she looks like me?"

"Same eyes. Why not telling her sooner?"

"Opportune moment."

"So? If I were you, I would have told her the moment you found out."

"She doesn't like change of events," Jack explained, his eyes still fixed on the sea. "And she doesn't like _you_."

"Of course not," Havelock laughed. "She's avoiding me like the plague." He smirked.

* * *

><p>While being on the ship, Jack was thinking of a way to escape with Zoey. During the voyage, Jack observed the ship, crew and it's captain bit by bit. The crew was a normal - typical - English people. They wouldn't dare to disobey their captain - some crewmembers were afraid of him. Typical English.<p>

Zoey, at the moment, was drawing again. Jack had no idea who or what she was creating now, but she took her time with it. After the dragon - who really was terrifying to look at - she also drew some other creatures, people and strange - but beautiful - landscapes.

While she was drawing, she also sang a song. Jack couldn't understand a single word of it, and had no idea were it was about, but Zoey told him it was about a hero a long, long time ago. She said it was from one of the stories her mother told her when she was young.

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
>Wah dein vokul, mafearaak ahst vaal!<br>__Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
><em>_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

"Jack?"

"Aye?" Jack awoke from his thoughts once again, and saw Zoey standing in front of him, with a drawing in her hands.

"It's finished." As usual, Zoey would explain what she drew. The would talk about the dreams she had - which weren't that terrified anymore, according to her. This time, it was a drawing of a cat -

"What is _that_?" Jack asked, eying the creepy-looking cat. He was big, creepy and the worst of all - he had a _smile_. Another strange thing about it was that the cat _grinned_. Very bright. Just as his smile. Also very bright.

"The cat," Zoey answered softly. Before Jack wanted to say something, she interrupted. "I know, he looks awful, but he's good! I know him since Rosewood, and he helped me out a lot. But I am the only one who can see him, and they thought I needed... some extra care."

"You said he was a hallucination," Jack said. Zoey nodded. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"The night I told you about my past."

Suddenly, there was shouting on deck. Just when Jack wanted to check what was going on, a cannonball made it's way through the cabin. Jack and Zoey looked through the hole. It was another ship.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... Captain Havelock... Dishonoured... Couldn't think of another man. (Thanks to Cryaotic's playthrough) XD<strong>

**Go to DeviantArt, type American McGee's Alice Cheshire Cat, and it's the fourth picture.**

**Song is from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I'm addicted to the game, so I thought: why not, eh?**

********Translation song:********

_********Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor we sworn,  
>T<strong>******__********o keep Evil forever at bay!  
>And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph shout,<br>********__********Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!********_

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	27. Chapter 26: Sleeping on a cloud of dust

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 26!  
><strong>**IMPORTANT NOTE: ****This chapter will PROBABLY be the last chapter! I'm making a sequel (Because I like that idea), and I have a idea for the story! Also, I'll write more chapters for 'Mari Florem', so you guys can read that and be more excited for the Sequel! XD  
>So I <span>WON'T<span> stop with writing (some of you guys comment like: 'PLEASE DON'T STOP WRITING', I'm like: did you heard a rumour or something?)  
>I <span>WON'T<span> stop writing, so don't worry! XD**  
><strong>As you guys can see, I changed the title from 'Zoey' Story: black butterflies' to 'Black Butterflies', I think it's a better title!<strong>

**Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 26: Sleeping on a cloud of dust.<span>**

Another ship... Another ship! Without thinking, Jack grabbed Zoey's hand and raced upstairs, right into the battlefield. The two ships were already next to each other and sailors were swinging over, fighting. Jack observed the ship quickly, and sighed with relief. Jack recognized the ship. It was his father's ship, _The Misty Lady_. They were save now.

When he saw the change he jumped onto his fathers ship. But then he realized... He didn't feel her hand. _Bugger... _Where the devil is she... Why would she run off?

"Turn around!" Jack yelled at his father, who was getting the ship away.

"Jackie -"

"No, Dad! Go back! She's still on that ship!"

"Jack -"

Jack could control his emotions anymore. "My daughter is on that ship with a crazy lunatic!" Before Teague could respond, Jack had grabbed a robe and swung over to the other ship.

"You let her go, mate," Jack hissed at Havelock.

"And why would I do that?" Havelock said. "We have an accord, Sparrow. Now, be a good man and drop the gun." He was holding Zoey, a gun pointed at her head.

Zoey didn't dare to move.

Then, Amaqjuaq appeared on a near barrel. "Itchy situation?" He asked, looking from Havelock - who still held her in a death grip - to Jack, who was keeping Havelock talking. Zoey looked at Amaqjuaq. _Why_? she thought.

Havelock was explaining again how bad pirates were, and Jack was watching Zoey carefully. What was she looking at?

The next thing happened quickly. Zoey reached forward, and grabbed something invincible. Then, she threw it backwards in Havelock's face, who screamed and let go of Zoey, who ran into Jacks arms.

Jack looked at Havelock, who was trying to get the invincible thing of him Zoey had threw at him. It didn't work.  
>Jack couldn't see what or who was attacking Havelock. His face was covered in... in... <em>Cat scratches... <em>Jack felt like vomiting at the sight, so he turned around and made his way on _The Misty Lady_ again.

He plopped down on deck, with the girl - _his _girl in his arms.

"It's alright, sweetheart," He said to comfort her. "I got you. We're safe. Shh... Never run of like that _ever_ again, understood?" She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed, trying to ignore the screams of terror that were coming from the other ship. Apparently, the invisible thing was killing everyone on that ship.

"Jackie, what happened?" His father asked.

"Later, da'," Jack said, watching as she fell asleep from the events. "Just go back to Shipwreck Cove..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I would like to thank ALL my reviewers, you guys are amazing and I hope to see y'all in the Sequel! The sequel will be up soon! Bye!<strong>


End file.
